1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical card connector, and more particularly to an electrical card connector compatibly receiving two cards and therefore alternatively receiving one of the two cards.
2. Description of Related Arts
Taiwan Pat. No. M437546 discloses an electrical card connector comprising an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts retained in the insulative housing, a metal shell covering the insulative housing for defining a receiving space, an ejector assembled at a side of the insulative housing for ejecting an inserted card out of the receiving space, and a tray member moveably received in the receiving space along a front-and-rear direction. The contacts are positioned along two rows for conforming to SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card standard and therefore receiving a SIM card. Taiwan Pat. No. M432173 discloses another similar connector but that contacts thereof are positioned along a single row for conforming to micro SD card (Secure Digital Memory Card) standard and therefore receiving a micro SD card.
Each of the above-mentioned electrical card connectors only receives one card, such as a SIM card or a micro SD card. Taiwan Pat. No. M432986 discloses a connector capable of receiving two cards, the SIM card and the micro SD card. However, for either of the SIM card and the micro SD card, dedicated contacts are exclusively used, which occupies a large space.
An electrical card connector compatibly receiving two cards for saving occupied space is desired.